Falcon 2
- Dual-Wield = }}|-|Silencer = - Dual-Wield = }} |-|Scope = - Dual-Wield = }} | manufacturer = Carrington Institute | model = M1911 | type = Semi-Automatic Pistol | fire = Single Shot | secondary = Pistol Whip | damage = Low | accuracy = High | range = Short - Medium | rate = High | ammotype = Pistol Rounds | magazine = 8 Rounds | maxammo = 800 Rounds | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark (GBC) Janus' Tears Second Front }} The Falcon 2 is a standard-issue pistol that is widely used by many security forces, special agents and military personnel alike. Highly accurate, customizable and easy to use, the Falcon 2 can be fitted with a suppressor or a 2× zoom scope. It is the successor to the Falcon, which was first featured in Perfect Dark Zero. Overview The Falcon 2 is one of the most common sidearms found in Perfect Dark. If an enemy has been disarmed, he or she has a chance to draw one of these pistols and continue to fight. Some enemies pull out more than one, but this rarely happens. Most of the original promotional pictures for the game showed Joanna wielding dual scope-equipped Falcon 2s. A few others showed her posing with a SuperDragon. Appearances ;Perfect Dark Some disarmed enemies have a chance to pull out a Falcon 2, and Joanna Dark almost always carries a variant of the Falcon 2. Some variants of the Falcon 2 appear (or can appear) in every level except Attack Ship: Covert Assault and WAR!. It should be noted that the levels above both have Joanna not starting with a Falcon 2, and also have no human characters to disarm to receive a Falcon 2. ;Perfect Dark (Game Boy Color) Joanna uses the scoped Falcon 2 as her standard weapon in the game. ;Perfect Dark: Janus' Tears Seen on Issue 2's promotional art (with the title "Catch Me If You Can"), it shows Joanna Dark shooting a Falcon 2 behind her. Joanna disarms Roarke of his Falcon 2 and uses it herself as she pursues her would be assassin. Joanna is seen wielding dual standard Falcon 2s on the cover of Issue 6 (also on the cover is Roarke who is wielding his own standard Falcon 2), but is never seen in the issue wielding dual Falcon 2s, let alone one (she instead primarily uses the MagSec 4 pistol). Despite being shown wielding a Falcon 2 on the cover art for several issues, the only times she visibly uses one is in Issues 1 and 2. ;Perfect Dark: Second Front Used at the dinner party before Joanna's DeathMatch VR battle with Chun Fan. Fan pulls the pistol from the back of her trousers before she fires a round into the ceiling to gain the Continuity's attention, and soon after fires a round into her side so that she has an injury to be even with Joanna before their fight. Gallery Normal= Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (12).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (11).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (9).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (8).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (7).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (1).png |-|Silencer= Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (11).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (10).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (7).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (9).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (2).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Silencer) (1).png |-|Scope= Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (8).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (10).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (12).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (7).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (5).png Perfect Dark Weapons - Falcon 2 (Scope) (2).png Secondary Descriptions ;Falcon 2 (Silencer) An upgraded Falcon 2, which has the added benefit of being silent, but deadly. ;Falcon 2 (Scope) An upgraded Falcon 2, featuring a 2x magnification scope which allows you to take advantage of the Falcon's superior accuracy. Trivia *Despite being a Carrington Institute weapon, nearly all dataDyne soldiers carry one as a sidearm. While the Falcon 2 is apparently sold commercially (explaining why some NSA soldiers also carry them), it seems highly unlikely they'd sell weapons to their biggest rival. This can be explained by the fact that firearms are generally sold through vendors, though they can be purchased directly through the manufacturer. *A view model exists for the Falcon 2 using both a silencer and scope at the same time. * This weapon is based off the Colt Double Eagle, a modernized revision of the M1911 family of handguns. * The first canonical mention of the Falcon 2 is in the novel Second Front. However, it is seen and used several times in Janus' Tears but isn't mentioned by name. * In Second Front, although Chun Fan has managed to get a Falcon 2, the Carrington Institute agents and guards don't seem to have them yet. ---- Category:Carrington Institute Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Weapons